Cultivation/ techniques/Manuals
History There were nine levels of the Martial Body realm, and the first three levels were mainly about Qi Cultivation. If one's Spiritual Pulse was too weak, it would be difficult to feel the sun's spiritual energy and thus, have a huge impact on one's cultivation, The first three levels of the Martial Body Stage mainly focused on Qi Cultivating Stage!First level of Qi Drawing, learned how to sense spiritual energy, and then drew it into his body.After the spiritual energy entered his body, the spiritual energy in his body would be a.s.similated into his flesh and blood to strengthen his body.At the third level of Qi Cultivating, one could refine spiritual energy into inner Qi and circulate it throughout one's limbs and bones. The key to breaking through to the third level was to introduce a large amount of spirit energy into the circulation of the body to nourish the muscles and blood so that the body would become stronger. Then, the body would turn into a millstone and the spirit energy would quickly circulate through the whole body. It would collide with the blood inside the body and produce internal energy. Only after awakening the Martial Spirit would one be able to practice inner force mental cultivation. Inner force mental cultivation methods were mainly focused on cultivating inner force, which was extremely important to the cultivation of martial arts. It could complement the martial spirit and the inner qi, and could cultivate the inner qi of the attribute. Martial skills, on the other hand, could unleash the power contained within their Origin Energy. A good martial skill could perfectly display the power within the inner yuan, allowing a martial artist to become even stronger.Martial techniques and inner force cultivation methods were called martial arts. They were divided into primary, intermediate, and advanced levels. These were all quite common. Above them, there were even stronger ones, and very few of them were Spirit, Profound, or Earth, with each rank being divided into the lower and upper ranks. The standard of the fifth level of the Martial Body Realm was to leave the body with inner Qi!When one reached a certain level of cultivation in the Inner Qi and the Inner Qi, they could use the Inner Qi to leave the body, and they would be at the fifth level of the Martial Body Stage! The Martial Body Realm corresponds to Demonic Beasts, the Martial Dao Realm corresponds to Spirit Beasts, and the Xuan Beasts are above the Martial Dao Realm.The Bone Meridian is indeed powerful, just like the meridians of the inner force. They can control the meridians of the whole body and quickly channel the power of the inner force throughout the body,The Bone Meridian was completely formed and linked together. From within the bones, a series of explosive crackling sounds could be heard! The Heart Sutra was not easy to cultivate. Many people had been stuck here for a long time. It was possible to be stuck here for at least one or two years, or even more than ten years. "The three main meridians are the Bone Meridian, the Heart Meridian and the Soul Meridian! The Heart Sutra was in the middle and could affect the Bone Meridian and the Soul Meridian. It was also the core of the Linked Bone Meridian and the Soul Meridian!If the Heart Sutra is very strong, then your Bone Sutra will become stronger. In the future, when you cultivate it, your Soul Scripture will also be very strong!" "The Bone Meridian is related to the body, and the Soul Meridian is related to the soul!" The stronger the body, the stronger the soul, and the stronger the spirit! After you ate the Profound Heart Gra.s.s, the Heart Sutra that you cultivated will be much stronger than what you would normally be able to achieve. ""I remember a book that records that the inner force was cultivated to perfection, allowing the inner force to give birth to spiritual force … Elemental soul!When you train your inner force to the perfection stage, you will be able to form your primordial spirit. Will you be able to leave your elemental energy?" After cultivating the Diamond Inner Yuan, you will be able to condense the Diamond Inner Qi and release the Diamond Inner Qi, reaching the peak of the sixth level of the Martial Body.Next, I will break into the 7th level of the Martial Body. I will need to use the Vajra inner power to turn the bones in my body into the Vajra Spirit Bone."When one cultivates the Diamond Spirit Bone, one's body will have the Diamond Skeleton. Even if one steps into the seventh level of the Martial Body realm!" The seventh level of the Martial Body realm is the Golden Body Realm. It is very important!"The main point of the Martial Body realm was to cultivate the Martial Body. The further one cultivated, the more emphasis would be placed on tempering the physical body.Xie Wufeng continued, "You just managed to cultivate your King Kong Inner Yuan, you need to improve yourselves step by step, depending on your luck. Right now, in the Three Profound Academy, we are at the 6th level of the Martial Body. Pa.s.sing the exam in a team should be easier. " Cultivation Techniques # Spirit Tiger Fist ch 1 # Qi Explosion Technique ch 3 #Black Yang Art ch 12 #Blazing Light Fist = ch 18 #Fire Cloud Steps/Mysterious Sun Art ch 18 #Wind Slaying Arts' ch 30 , #Hanshan Style ch 57 #Thousand Horse Palm #Six Styles of Forging Dragon ch 59 #Star Mantra, Sun Monastery, Stable Heart, and Spirit Concentrating Star ch 87 #Tsunami Art ch 94 #Heavenly Lion Martial arts - Heavenly Lion Roar, Claw # cultivation methods Grades/Cultivation techniques Cultivation techniques were generally divided into five stages: Initiation, Small Success, Large Success, Perfection, and Perfection. # : Initiation, # Small Success, # Large Success, # Perfection, # Perfection. The mastery of a martial art was divided into initial stage, advanced stage, mastery stage, perfection stage, and great perfection stage. # initial stage, # advanced stage, # mastery stage, # perfection stage, # great perfection stage. Martial Skills were generally divided # primary, # intermediate, # advanced levels # Spirit, # Profound, ¨ # Earth, with each rank being divided into the lower and upper ranks. Martial Soul Grades The higher the grade of a martial soul, the color of the Spirit PaG.o.da will be different. There will be bra.s.s, silver, gold, platinum, and purple gold. There are a total of five types of martial souls.Even if the Silver martial spirit is qualified, the Gold martial spirit is better, the Platinum martial spirit is the best, and as for the Golden-purple martial spirit … People who can awaken martial spirits of this level are as rare as phoenix feathers or unicorn horns. "Apart from the Elemental Martial Spirit, there was also the Weapon Martial Spirit, the Saber, Spear, Hammer, Axe, and the Beast Martial Spirit. These two types of martial spirits were quite rare. In addition, there were also some rare Martial Spirits, known as Legendary Martial Spirits. For example, the Spatial Martial Spirit, the Time Martial Spirit, the Life Martial Spirit, the Transfiguration Martial Spirit, and so on, were all very powerful Martial Spirits The Vibration Martial Spirit was a legendary martial spirit. Naturally, he needed his own internal force to protect his body. Therefore, after Qin Yun consumed the Vast Qi Pill that contained a large amount of spiritual energy, he began producing black elemental energy on his own. * Brass * Silver * Gold * Plantium * Purple Gold * Black Talent Grades/History As long as one was human, they were born with a spirit vein, called the first sun spirit vein. They could only sense the spirit energy of a single sun. It was difficult for these kind of people to become powerful martial artists, so they were destined to live a mediocre life.The spirit vein of the two suns would be a bit better, and possessing the three suns would be considered a middle level talent.The Four Solar Spiritual Pulse was a superior talent, and the Five Solar Spiritual Pulse and Six Solar Spiritual Pulse were both rare geniuses.The Seven Yang spirit vein was known as a super genius, and the Eight Sun spirit vein was even more rarely seen in ten thousand years!And the Nine Yang Spirit Pulse only existed in legends.☀A person with a Six Yang Spiritual Pulse could only absorb six types of Spiritual Qi from the pill.and Qin Yun was able to absorb nine types of spiritual energy! # single Solar Spiritual Pulse = mediocre life # two Solar Spiritual Pulse = bit better # three Solar Spiritual Pulse=middle level talent # Solar Spiritual Pulse =superior talent, # Five Solar Spiritual Pulse = rare geniuses # Six Solar Spiritual Pulse = rare geniuses # Seven Solar Spiritual Pulse = super genius # Eight Solar Spiritual Pulse = rarely seen in ten thousand years # Nine Solar Spiritual Pulse = existed in legends Category:Cultivation//Techniques/Manuals Category:Qin Yun